Soothing Seas
by MajesticMoments
Summary: Einstein stated that "the distinction between past, present, and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion," and maybe this is true, maybe it isn't, but perhaps its time to find out.


Chapter 1: Opening Her Eyes

A bluish-gray painted the canvas of clouds, illuminating the color as far as the eye could see, the sun nowhere in sight. Green trees blurred into one over the landscape as the train drove by quickly. The countryside becoming a haze as the rain poured over the fields, water collecting into ponds and streaming over the land. Suddenly the formation of buildings and cars appeared; escaping from the window view as quickly as they came, then they were gone, returning to the lush, green fields. Eyes continued to gaze on the scenery, taking in everything the land had to offer. The rain pattered on the window, streaks of water sliding down, the sound of the rain calmly lulling the woman to an unwanted sleep, her eyelids slowly closing, as she resisted the rest her body desperately needed…

_Swift in his movements, he crushed his phone letting the pieces fall to the floor and quickly moved to block the door, but he knew that wouldn't hold them for long. Green eyes scanned the room, looking at all that he needed, his mind telling him he couldn't leave, that this was the first time they had come this close to finding the truth; they couldn't have gotten this far and not get what they came for. But then his eyes fell on her, his keen nose smelled the blood that emanated from her body, she was bleeding. Without a second thought, he grabbed the papers in his hand and shoved them into the insides of his jacket._

_The door behind him screeched open, the boxes falling to the floor loudly, its contents breaking inside with a crash, alerting him of the immediate danger. Making his way through the limp bodies and cargo he reached Rachel. Her body lied in a puddle of blood and water, water from the rain that fell from the shattered window above. Broken glass splayed across the floor and over her body. He gently lifted her up, careful of the broken shards and injuries, cradling her in his arms._

_The footsteps were quickly approaching, commands were being called out to search the area; he frantically looked for an exit. His attention turned to a window that was above an area of stacked crates. He quickly made his way, his agile body moving swiftly from one crate to the higher, quickly reaching his destination._

_"Halt!" The cocking of guns reinforced the command, the sound echoed throughout the warehouse, all the barrels pointed at him and Rachel. Without hesitation, the man jumped from the window, falling towards the awning across the street. Sliding down the awning he landed gracefully on the ground, his grip on Rachel tightening every second._

_Garfield made his way through the vast alleyways, having committed the area to memory; he knew his destination was three miles away. But at this altitude and with the weather conditions he didn't know how long he could actually last, despite is abilities, he knew he couldn't use them to their full extent._

_"Rachel. You need to keep your eyes open. Please Rae" looking down to the woman in his arms. Her body weighing him down, with each step. It was cold. The cool winter air stung his body like a thousand knives piercing him; his feet numb from the puddles he ran through. But he could only imagine how it was for her. Her condition was worsening with each moment, and he knew she couldn't do anything about it. Everything had happened so quickly. No warning, nothing to make them aware of the danger approaching. He hadn't even sensed it. Her eyes fluttered open, then it closed; her body debating whether or not to fall into a cumbersome sleep, but if she did, it would be uncertain if she would wake up. She was slowly drifting away, her responses becoming more and more distant. _

_They were searching for something, something that would answer their questions. Then without warning, they were found, and they were caught. The soldiers came in trying to capture them. They provoked Rachel and she became angry. He knew she couldn't control her powers. He should have had enough reason to leave her behind. Every day she went without using her abilities made her more vulnerable, and he knew that. And now she was hurt because of his stupid mistake and she was shot for it. Out of fear, they shot her but with what? He didn't know. Her body had hit the ground immediately upon impact of the bullet leaving her motionless._

_There were so many questions that he had, hoping to find some answers he had put himself and Rachel in danger by taking them there, he knew she hadn't wanted to come, but she followed him anyway. And now she was hurt because of his selfish impulses. But even then, he was sure they weren't followed. How they found them, he didn't know, but somehow, he must have slacked in the safety measures they took. They made sure that they covered their tracks; every trace of them was gone. They had changed their identities, their appearances, and every document that proved of their existence was destroyed from every archive that existed. The others had made sure of it; Dick and Bruce had everything taken care of. The only remnants of his heroic existence were those in newspaper articles and magazines of the past, but the new order began to destroy those memories as well. And now they seemed to have drifted into nothing but a myth to modern society._

_"Rae… Rachel. Please we're almost there. Stay with me." Her body was becoming limp in his arms. He knew she wouldn't last long if he didn't get her medical attention._

_Rachel could feel herself slipping away, she was tired, she wanted to close her eyes and sleep. But Garfield's pleading voice kept her there, suspended on the border line of consciousness. She was unaware of where she was, where they were. Everything was blur. She couldn't remember what happened._

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" A hand touched her shoulder lightly, pulling her out of her sleep, "We've reached our destination. We're unboarding the train now. Are you in need of any assistance?" the conductor asked with a smile.

"No, thank you," she answered, trying to awaken herself fully. The man continued on, helping others on board. She looked outside; memories flooded her mind of that night, the cold, the rain, the look on Garfield's face when she had been shot, the night that questions were supposed to be answered but ended differently than they had anticipated. There were things she couldn't recall, memories she felt she knew but were still repressed and unattainable, locked in another part of her that didn't want to remember. But she couldn't dwell on that now; there were more important matters at hand, matters that would eventually bring answers from that night, and many others similar to it.

Taking in a deep breath she stood up, gathered her belongings and left the train. Walking through the train station was a nightmare. There were so many people and too much commotion for her abilities to handle. Compared to where she had been for the past several months, this place was difficult to process. Standing there for a few moments, breathing in and out, eyes closed, she focused on what she needed to do. Opening her eyes, she walked out of the train station.

Author Note: If you have taken time to read this, I thank you :) I've been working on this story for quite a while,at least the concept of it, I'm not so sure how great the writing is itself :/. However, aside from this, updates will be slow. I am a grad student and school practically takes up my life, it is my life, but I love it. However, writing and reading are my favorite pass times so I will attempt to finish this in a timely manner. Please review, it is much appreciated.


End file.
